thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
War part 2
Xebrexia was shocked to hear something that does so much harm without any sense or reason. “I-I’m sorry yo-your Majesty” Xebrexia hesitated “but isn’t this, a little...” “How DARE you interrupt me Xebrexia! I am not finished yet!” Hakre yelled. “I’m sorry my Lord. I will not do it again” Xebrexia apologised. “Good. Now before we start this crud, we need to make a plan. Before we even start doing anything, we need to train our knights. Dregsus and Xebrexia, you shall be in charge of that.” Hakre ordered on. Xebrexia was crushed to see such a thing. Zatokai was a cold-hearted kingdom for centuries and millenniums, and nothing like this in the history ever happened. This was taken too far of amusement of kings. Is this... even right? What will happen to those innocent souls? I know the Kings can be harsh with their men. This one was harsh with the whole Kingdom and so was His Father. Now the rest of the universe? What’s up with this madness? This needs to stop! ''Xebrexia thought. “Is something in your mind, Xebrexia? You don’t seem present.” Asked the king. “No... well, yes. You want to take over the universe for amusement? This isn’t a game and the universe is not a toy! Aren’t you concerned about the lives that will go?” “You dared again, didn’t you? I am the King, and everyone else but my descendants are nothing. If I cannot complete this, my son, Hachiac, will. Won’t you dear son?” Hakre said smoothly. Hachiac nodded. “Well, now this is all done. Start making plans and train the Zato knights. Meeting dismissed.” Hakre went off. Xebrexia grabbed Hachiac’s arm and pulled him to his room. “Your Majesty, this isn’t you! Can’t you change this as the heir and son of the King? You know what’s right!” Xebrexia lectured. “As his son, I must complete his duties. I don’t want to displease him.” Hachiac replied. “Him? HIM?! Your father is a bastard! Don’t you care about others? What about them? What about their fathers?” Xebrexia lost control of his anger yet again. “You are such a daredevil aren’t ya? My father said it himself and yet you make your own rules. Now let me go before you end up like the servant.” Xebrexia let him go. He rushed down to the training field and told Dregsus the same lecture. Dregsus also denied. Xebrexia rushed to his room. What can I do now? No one is even going to bother... it’s hopeless. How can I do this? Just how?'' Moljana, Xebrexia’s fiancée and also a maid working in the castle came in his room. “Is everything alright Xebrexia? She asked. “Yes. Everything’s fine.” Xebrexia lied and covered it with a smile. Moljana came and sat next to him, looking excited. “Just one more week until our marriage! Isn’t this going to be great? Wait, don’t tell me you have another excuse!” “No, everything is fine. Yes, it is indeed going to be special. You must go now. I must do something and you also have some work as a maid.” Moljana bowed politely and skipped along. Xebrexia was in even bigger stress. If he told her what he was thinking, it would be the end. There is no choice for him anymore. He has to do this. Category:Zatokai Category:Fanon episodes Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War